Various devices are known in the art to sharpen or maintain the sharpness of a cutting edge. In particular, several devices have been described which purport to influence the cutting blade of a disposable razor in a manner that restores and/or maintains the sharpness thereof and consequently increase the service life of the disposable razor. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,518 and 1,782,033 to Forbes, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,570 to Billing.
As noted by the prior art, the engagement of a razor's cutting edge to the epidermal surface overtime results in a measured dulling of the blade, which results in increased occurrences of razor burn, chafing and cuts. First, the interaction of the blade with its environment can significantly alter the blades effective service life. To that end, a razor is conventionally stored in a bathroom or bathing area having a primarily hot and humid environment. The blade is thus subjected to a variety of corrosive forces. Secondly, a razor is infrequently cleaned and therefore, often stored within this corrosive environment without removal or rinsing of any residual matter therefrom.
As evidenced by their lack of commercial exploitation, devices in the prior art have proven limited in their scope and effectiveness rendering them largely unacceptable for their stated purpose of increasing the service life of disposable razor blades. This lack of success stems, at least in part, from a difficulty in problem recognition. While it is true that over time a measured dulling of the disposable blade can occur, disposable razor blades are extremely sharp elements that typically develop slight waves in the blade well before a measured dulling of the cutting surface occurs. The waves in the geometry of the razors cutting edge present a feel of dullness to the blade in so far as the blade continues to provide a shave of decreasing closeness and increasing occurrence of razor burn, chafing and cuts.
Thus, while the prior art contemplates various devices to maintain the sharp edge of a disposable razor, it fails to consider the issue of maintaining a true geometrically accurate edge. As such, the need exists for a device that can true the edge of a disposable razor thereby extending the service life of a blade, providing a cost savings to the consumer and reducing the amount of environmental waste.